ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets The Power Rangers (2017)
IG-88 Meets The Power Rangers (2017) is the upcoming second installment of the IG-88 / Power Rangers Film Series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. Though not an installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy or IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe, the film takes place after the events of IG-88 Meets Ant-Man and before the events of IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War. It is scheduled to be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT On prehistoric Earth, a group of warriors, the Power Rangers, are given the mission to protect the lifeforms on the planet and look after the Zeo Crystal. Rita Repulsa, the Green Ranger, betrays and kills them. In a desperate attempt to defeat her, Zordon, the Red Ranger, takes the Rangers' source of power, the Power Coins, and buries them. He then orders his assistant Alpha 5 to perform a meteor strike which kills Zordon, sends Rita to the bottom of the sea, and destroys the dinosaurs. Elsewhere in another dimension, The 88 Squad are sent by Zordon to another dimension where they'll meet new versions of the Power Rangers, with Zordon, Alpha 5, and The MMPR monitoring them as The 88 Squad gets along with that dimension's power rangers. In that alternate dimension, football star Jason Scott is thrown off the team and placed under house arrest after getting into a car crash following a prank gone wrong. He is sent to Saturday detention, where he defends autistic student Billy Cranston, and encounters former cheerleader Kimberly Hart, supposedly in detention for punching her ex-boyfriend. In gratitude for defending him, Billy sabotages Jason's ankle bracelet. The two head to an abandoned gold mine where Billy hopes to follow in his deceased father's footsteps as an archaeologist. While at the mine, Jason finds Kimberly swimming in a lake nearby. Billy detonates explosives in the mine to destroy some rock, attracting the attention of fellow Angel Grove students Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor. The five discover the Power Coins just as the police and The 88 Squad arrive to investigate the explosion. While escaping, their car is hit by a train and all are left unscathed. The five find themselves at home the next day (they were carried home by The 88 Squad, who rescued them from getting killed by a giant goomba after the crash), and discover they have been granted superhuman strength and durability. Elsewhere, Jason's father is out on his fishing boat, and finds Rita's emaciated body clutching the Green Power Coin while dragging his net for fish. He notifies the police when he returns to shore and leaves the officer who arrives to investigate. While he is calling in his findings, Rita rises, and with The Horde Of Darkness ambushing the officer, kills him, and goes on a rampage with them, killing people and taking every piece of gold that they can find in order to raise Rita's minion Goldar to find the Zeo Crystal. Feeling that they need to find out what has changed them, Billy, Jason, and Kimberly decide to go back to the mine to find answers. When they arrive, they encounter Zack and Trini who have also discovered their new abilities, and come seeking answers. They also meet The 88 Squad there, who notice that these Power Rangers are different incarnations of the MMPR, according to Tommy & Kimberly back in The 88 Squad's world. While engaging in some cliff jumping with their newfound strength, they stumble upon a secret underground lake that hides the entrance to a cavern where they find an ancient starship. Once they enter the the ship, they encounter Alpha 5 who takes them to a chamber in the ship where they awaken Zordon, whose consciousness was uploaded into the ship's matrix at his moment of death 65 million years earlier, but IG-80 claims he looks and sounds like Walter White, though he denies it. Alpha and Zordon tell the teens and The 88 Squad about the original Power Ranger team and about The Horde Of Darkness and Rita, informing them that they have 11 days until The Horde Of Darkness and Rita get to full strength and find the Zeo Crystal and use it to destroy all life on Earth. The five teens all leave the ship with no intention of returning until Zordon pleads with Jason and The 88 Squad to convince the team to prepare for Rita's and The Horde Of Darkness's oncoming assault. IG-88 wishes to tell this Zordon that they were sent here by their Zordon, but Zordon back in The 88 Squad's world urges 80 not to reveal to that Zordon (2017) that they were sent by him until the time is needed. When the new Rangers return to the ship to train with The 88 Squad, who are assigned by Zordon (2017) as their trainers, the next day, it is discovered that they cannot morph into their battle armor. Wanting to get the team ready as soon as possible, Zordon and The 88 Squad decide to have them train without it. They spend the next week training vigorously in hand to hand combat against simulated Putties and trying to morph with no success. In an attempt to inspire the Rangers and jump start the Rangers' ability to morph, Alpha 5 and The 88 Squad reveal the Zords to the group. Zack takes his Zord out for a joyride, and almost kills the other Rangers and The 88 Squad when he crashes it into the cave where they train. This angers Jason and the two get into a fist fight. IG-82 asks Zack and Jason from their world if they ever gotten into a fist fight, which they both deny. In trying to separate the two, Billy spontaneously morphs into his battle armor, becoming the first one to do so. However when Zack touches him, it goes away. Angered at their lack of progress, Zordon sends the group home for the day. When the rest of the group leaves, Jason returns to the ship to confront Zordon (2017) and The 88 Squad and discovers that once the Rangers learn to morph, it will open up the Morphing Grid and allow Zordon to restore himself in a corporeal body. Feeling betrayed, Jason accuses Zordon of using the team for his own agenda and leaves, with The 88 Squad following him. That night, the team decide to camp out at the mine above the ship and share secrets and bond with each other, while Jason and The 88 Squad hide what they learned about Zordon (2017). That night, The Horde Of Darkness kidnap Billy and replace him with a cloned version of him, and Rita attacks Trini in her home, telling her to have the other Rangers and The 88 Squad meet at the docks. Later, Kimberly sneaks into Jason's room and tells him that she thinks she's the reason that they cannot morph, and reveals to him what she really did to get detention; she shared a provocative picture of a fellow cheerleader with her boyfriend and essentially shamed her. Jason tells her, that although she did something terrible, it doesn't make her a bad person. When Trini contacts the other Rangers and The 88 Squad, Jason and The 88 Squad reveal Zordon's planned resurrection. Wanting to finally put an end to her and The Horde Of Darkness, the team head to the docks with weapons to finally kill Rita and end The Horde Of Darkness. While The Horde Of Darkness are fighting The 88 Squad, the Rangers are ambushed and apprehended by Rita. After forcing the cloned Billy to reveal that he found the Zeo Crystal underneath a Krispy Kreme, Rita kills him and releases the others. After a long fight, The Horde Of Darkness escapes. Mourning the death of their fallen teammate, the remaining Rangers and The 88 Squad take Billy's body to the ship and ask Zordon (2017) to return Billy's life to him, but he tells them that he cannot. Saddened over the death of their friend, the Rangers admit that they would give their lives for each other and resolve to defeat Rita. In doing so, they unlock the Morphing Grid, when it all of a sudden shuts down and Walter White comes out of the grid, revealing that Walter White was Zordon the entire time. White scolds the Rangers for being complete wimps and tells them that the Power Rangers is just a myth, and that opening scene from earlier was just a fan made film by him. As the heroes mourn the death of Billy, the real Billy comes in and surprises everyone. Billy explains that he was kidnapped by The Horde Of Darkness and that he escaped while The Horde Of Darkness were fighting The 88 Squad by using one of his archaeologist tools. It is revealed that the cloned Billy was really Walter White's nemesis Jack Welker, who awakens, but is wounded from Rita's attack. After Walter kills Jack with a final gunshot, he tells the heroes to go home and tells them that there is no Power Rangers. But The 88 Squad stops him and tells him that the Power Rangers to exist, and through Raven, they take Walter to meet their Zordon, who inspires Walter to carry on the legacy of The Power Rangers. Taking his advice, Walter loses consciousness and permanently goes back to his Zordon form. With the team restored, the Rangers finally gain the ability to morph into their armor. Meanwhile, Rita and The Horde Of Darkness form Goldar and sets upon Angel Grove to find the Zeo Crystal. They raise an army of Putties to attack the town and to attack the ship where Zordon / Walter White is. The 88 Squad and The newly morphed Rangers battle the Putties and The TGWTG Squad then set off to Angel Grove in their Zords to stop Goldar and Rita, while The 88 Squad fight The Horde Of Darkness. In the ensuing battle, Jason's father is nearly killed until Jason himself exits his Zord to rescue him. After the Rangers destroy all the putties, Goldar gains the upper hand and pushes all five Rangers and their Zords into a fiery pit. While in the pit, the Zords combine to form the Megazord. Seeing this, Rita merges herself with Goldar, and attacks the Rangers. Using a maneuver they learned from Alpha 5 in hand to hand combat training, the Rangers suplex Goldar and stab him in the chest, killing him, and causing Rita to fall out. Elsewhere, just as The Horde Of Darkness are getting the upperhand and are about to kill The 88 Squad, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from their world enter and help The 88 Squad defeat The Horde Of Darkness, who escape. After refusing Jason's offer to turn herself in to Zordon / Walter White to be judged, an ever defiant Rita tells the Rangers and The 88 Squad that more will come for the crystal and leaps at the Megazord only to be slapped into space where she freezes. Victorious, the Rangers, The 88 Squad, and The MMPR from The 88 Squad's world are lauded as local heroes. After the 2017 Rangers meet the MMPR from The 88 Squad's world, the Power Rangers (2017) and The 88 Squad bid farewell to each other and go back to their dimension with the MMPR from their world as they get a call from Captain America, who tells them that he found Rumlow in Wakanda, and the Power Rangers (2017) go forward as friends and teammates. In a mid-credits scene, back in detention, the teacher announces a new student will be joining them and calls out for Tommy Oliver, but finds his desk empty, save for a green jacket. At the same time, Billy's locker explodes in the hallway, the very reason that he had detention in the first place. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA